There is an exemplary lighting device formed by mounting plural LED groups including plural light emitting diodes (LEDs) on a wiring pattern provided on a front surface of a substrate having flexibility and mounting plural radiator plates on a back surface opposite to the front surface on which the plural LED groups are mounted as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-092011.
The plural radiator plates are bonded to the substrate by an adhesive so as to cover portions corresponding to mounting positions of the plural LED groups.
As described, the exemplary lighting device is formed by mounting the LEDs on the printed wiring board including the substrate, a wiring pattern (wiring portions), and a radiator plate.